New Beginnings
by JG1282
Summary: Beth who has just turned 18 meets Daryl on her farm for the first time, and sparks immediately fly. Life is just turning a corner for Daryl, and while he is getting used to his new family... Now he has to figure out how to handle a young girls crush. Will he escape her admiration, or embrace it? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Beth

I remember the first time I saw him. I was sitting on my daddy's porch a year after the world ended. Two days ago, some guy showed up carrying his son who'd just been shot. My sister rode out on Sorrel to find his group and bring them back. Because I am considered the family baby, I'd been left home of course, even though I had just had my eighteenth birthday days ago. Even though they still treated me like a baby, didn't mean I wasn't a woman.

When I saw him drive up on that Harley my heart jumped in my throat. Swallowing tightly, I swiped my heavy blonde mane off my heated neck and laid it across my shoulder. Yeah, it was unordinary hot, but I don't think that was the entire reason for this warmth spreading through me.

I couldn't take my eyes from him. He was the most rustic, beautiful species I had ever seen. His hair was wild on his on his head, his eyes squinted and distrustful as he glanced in my direction. He briefly gave me a once over before his blue gaze shifted toward the front door behind me.

Nibbling my lip, I followed his gaze, only just managing not to roll my eyes as I found my daddy standing just beyond the screen door. Bowing my head slightly, i ignored my daddy's warning glare, instead of going in as his look indicated I skipped down the steps toward the new arrival.

Bravely, I let my gaze roam the length of him. His shoulders were bare, a sheen of sweat coating them, highlighting the muscle that was on full display. I just barely stopped myself from licking my lips, my mouth felt drier then cotton suddenly. Somehow, I managed to speak and I'm not sure where the words came from.

"Hi, I'm Beth," I said, the crunch of gravel beneath my feet. His gaze looked me over, and with a grunt he turned away. While I found his response rude, and something I wasn't exactly accustom to, I couldn't help but look at his rear as he bent over his bike and released the saddle bags that were tied over the back.

I would have said more, my mouth opening to do just that, but the sound of vehicles turning into the drive down the way drew my attention. Pressing my lips together for the interruption, I backed off, wandering a few steps toward the motorhome making its way toward my house. Waving my hand, I directed them toward the stables where we kept the few horses we owned, "You can park over here."

Squinting my eyes past the glare of the sun, I could just barely make an old man driving the RV and a blonde woman sitting on the passenger side. A pang of jealousy sprang through my chest. What if the guy on the bike belonged to this woman? There were probably more people inside. What if he was with someone in there? Figured… I finally found someone of interest in this shitshow, and he was probably taken. With that thought tickling my brain, a feeling of annoyance spread through me.

Before the man in the driver seat could speak, I turned away, and headed toward the porch. The last thing I needed to do was get attached to someone who was taken.

"Hey," a gruff voice said as I approached the porch. I knew without looking it was him. Just the sound of his voice was enough to make chills run up my spine. My nostrils flared as I glanced in his direction. I just wanted to touch the whiskers on his chin, and jaw. Imagining the feel of those whiskers made me shiver.

After the cold response my hello had received, I couldn't help the way my chin tilted in speculation. Lifting a blonde brow, I had spent hours shaping, I said, "Yeah…"

"Can ya run along, and find some food and water for these guys?"

I wanted to tell him right were to go… Really, I did… Instead, I smiled the sweetest smile I could gather, and nodded, "Sure can. Mama and I will have supper done in a jiff… might even make you a plate."

Boldly I held his gaze… I'm not sure if was my imagination or not but a bolt of electricity zipped from his eyes to mine. After a longer pause then I ever gave anyone else, I broke the eye contact, and jogged up the steps. I would be seeking this man out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Daryl**_

I waited until everyone was settled in before grabbing my bow and headed towards the woods bordering the farms property. The best place to find a deer for dinner was around sundown when they were seeking water, and if I wasn't mistaken there was a creek somewhere close by. I had seen a flock of what could have only been geese an hour or so ago fly this way. They were the best ones to indicate a source of water nearby, and I could track into the long hours of night.

Plus, the girl back at the house was giving me the eye…. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. For one she was beautiful, seemed pretty sweet, and her eyes suggested an interest that everyone else seemed blind to. Her wondering eye hadn't left my body since I drove up the driveway a few hours ago.

After grabbing a quick bit, and checking on Carl, I grabbed my gear and got the hell out of there. The very last thing I needed was some teeny bopper shadowing my every move and getting ideas. Then there was Andrea always rubbing up against me at random moments, and that was even less wanted.

Should just go ahead and take what she was offering… Least there wouldn't be any expectations other then that. A quick bang and be done… Girls like Andrea were more my speed, they didn't linger long, and got the message pretty quickly.

As the image of the girl named Beth floated through my head, I shook it roughly. Didn't matter how pretty she was, she simply wasn't for a man like me… I would eventually ruin the sweetness that she oozed so easily.

Pulling my vest aside, I dug through the pocket of the flannel for a smoke. I had found a stale pack of Marlboros at a gas station that had been looted. This pack had slid beneath the counter, and I counted myself lucky to have found it. Sticking the butt between my lips, I lit the end and took a deep drag as I pushed my way through the overgrown trail.

Surveying the area before I went any further, I stopped briefly and admired the sight before me. This seemed to be the only corner of the earth that was untainted by the insane disaster that had become the world as we knew it now. I didn't see a walker anywhere, and the only sound that could be heard were the birds overhead. Shifting the bow over my shoulder, I stepped further into the woods, letting the branches fall around me, closing me within the shadowed forest.

It was nearly completely dark before I found the creek trickling probably close to twenty minutes away from the house. In my search for the bed of water I had looked closely at the branches, and forest floor. I hadn't come a cross any droppings, or tracks. Now that I knew where creek was, I would come back in the morning and follow it until I came across some tracks.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be to far out. There was a bound t' be a herd of deer around here somewhere.

Going to a boulder sitting next to the creek, I leaned a hip against, content to rest here for a minute before heading back. Adjusting the bow over my shoulder, I lit another smoke, my gaze traveling up and down the creek.

It was peaceful here… I could spend the rest of my life right here, and never regret a single moment.

I tilted my head to pick up the sounds of the crickets chirping as night continued to consume my surroundings. In another ten minutes there wouldn't be anymore light.

Should be gettin' back, I thought.

The thought of going back to the farm house and having Beth stare at him left him feeling a tad uneasy. I suppose most guys would be flattered by her attention, and I suppose in a sense I was… Who the hell wouldn't be… Really…?

She was beautiful… Her body was perfect, and her personality… Well, let's just say, nowadays finding that kind of that kind of sweetness in this type of world was impossible. "Shut the fuck up, Daryl."

Now the chick had me talkin' t' myself like I was fucking crazy… Stop this crazy shit, I told myself…

Grunting in response to the thought, I turned around to start back, shifting the weight of the bow over my shoulder. Just as I headed toward the trail I had taken to get here, I heard a twig snap close by, and I instantly had the bow in position to shoot. The only thing I could figure was it had to be an animal, or somebody following me… You could hear walkers coming from a couple blocks away, their grunting and ambling feet alerted you to their presence way before you actually saw them.

Just as the thought entered my mind, I saw the top of a blonde head duck behind a tree. "What the fuck? Come out here righ' now, or I will plant this arrow in whatever part of ya I see next…"

_**Beth**_

"Beth where you are heading…"

"Just making sure our guests are settled for the night," I said rolling my eyes, and without further explanation I hurried outside before Daddy could stop me.

Daddy's and Maggie's constant hoovering was all well and good, and I understood they were looking out for me, but did they really have to treat me like an invalid all the time? It was past time for them to give me some space and let me determine how I want to live my life… Well past the time, least I thought so anyway.

I jogged down the front steps intending to head toward the little community that had rolled into our driveway nearly two hours ago. If I was lucky at all I might catch a glimpse of the creature that had intrigued my interest… Just as I would have turned in that direction, a movement out of the corner of my head caught my attention, and I turned just in time to see the object of my sudden infatuation disappear into the woods about two hundred yards away. Without any further thought, I jogged in that direction, hoping to allude my father who was no doubt on my tail.

I just wanted to stay far enough back to keep from being noticed by the newcomer. I didn't want to come off to strong, but damn… I just had this feeling, this gut twisting feeling that this man wouldn't approach me… Hell, besides checking on the boy named Carl once, he barely acknowledged anyone in the group.

Knowing that he was that distant from his own group led me to believe he didn't really get close to anyone. The thought filled me with a sadness in a way. The last thing people needed was to feel completely alone in a world crumbling all around them.

It made me want to pet him… Yeah… That sounds kind of weird, I know… Pet a human? Yet to my assumption it was pretty amazing… The affects of a touch on a wounded soul were just miraculous. The mere presence of a comforting touch had the power to heal invisible cuts and bruises.

Nibbling my lip, I hurried to the woods, and just barely managed to conceal myself behind a tree as I heard the screen door creak open. When I didn't hear my name being called, I figured I had escaped detection, releasing a held breath, I sought the man I was following. I stopped him just as once again he disappeared.

Yeah, it was getting late, and dark was closing in, but I just couldn't help myself. Usually being out here would freak me out… I hated being alone in the dark… Technically I wasn't alone however, I thought as I moved further along the trail.

Twenty minutes later, I found myself ducked behind a bush about forty yards away from my target… Getting any closer would surely draw his attention, and I really didn't want him knowing I had followed him out here. Least not yet, anyway.

He was propped against a boulder, and was smoking a cigarette, completely oblivious to my presence. He appeared to be taking in the scenery, and my chest swelled. This man was different from anyone I had ever known. He was quiet, and rugged… Most men like him were loud and obnoxious. Not this one… He was probably the most reserved individual I had ever seen.

But he was yummy to look at for sure… From his nose to his squinted gaze, I just found myself intrigued. His mouth drew my attention, and for the first time in my life, I wanted to kiss someone… I wanted to feel his stubbled skin against mine. I wanted to feel those arms around me… Awww…

I barely suppressed a groan as these new thoughts plagued me. I stood there for a good thirty minutes, the night closing in when my legs were getting stiff and I needed to readjust my stance. Just as I stretched my leg, I stepped on a twig, and my breath caught as his head wiped around in my direction. I just barely ducked behind the bush when I heard a curse come in my direction.

"What the hell? Come out here righ' now, or I will plant this arrow in whatever part of ya I see next…"

I want to thank you all for reading… please don't hesitate to let me know what you think… _**Please Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beth**_

My jaw dropped with the quickness in which he moved… Holy shit the look on his face just made me want to duck and run. He was fuming… Pissed… just radiated from his stiff form. Within seconds he was standing a couple of feet before me, and while I wanted to run and that was my first instinct… My legs were surprisingly frozen to the ground beneath me.

"What the hell are ya thinkin' followin' me like that? Could have went and gotten yerself killed… What then…"

The anger in his voice while at first was pretty intimidating sparked something new inside of me… I found my chest lifting in defense, and my shoulders went back as I stared him square in the eye. My tongue seemed stuck to the roof of my mouth however, and words wouldn't seem to form. My lashes fluttered as his hot breath puffed in my face with each word he spoke.

"Could'a thought ya was an intruder… Think of that? Lucky, I stopped t' look before shootin'… could'a had an arrow in yer ass…"

I'm not really sure where the words came from, but I found myself saying, "Not really cause I was facing you… would have had to be facing the other direction for the arrow to get my…"

That was as far as I got before his infuriated words cut me off…

"Now yer a smart ass… Really fuckin' funny, Beth… Should bend ya the fuck over my knee and see what type a smart fuckin' response y' have fer that…"

I know I was poking a bear at the moment, but I surprisingly couldn't seem to help myself… Shut the fuck up, Beth, I warned, but I found the words slipping out anyway… "Don't threaten me with a good time…"

"Are y' fuckin' serious right now…" His brow lifted in disbelief and he shifted putting his face in mine…. My gaze instantly dropped to his mouth as he fumed… I just couldn't help it… Even oozing intense anger, he was sexy as hell… "Are y' seriously flirtin' with me? Right now… Bout t' blister yer ass somethin' fierce and yer flirtin'…"

Even while he seemed to get madder with every passing moment, I found myself leaning toward him. The heat radiating from his form could be felt, and I just sought it out… Weird huh… Normally when someone was yelling, especially at me… I had this tendency to avoid the source of their anger, but this man, this wild man in front of me just drew me in…

Daringly, I shifted forward until my mouth was closer to his left ear… I found myself whispering… "I dare ya…"

He seemed taken aback by my response and he stumbled a foot or so back… I felt the lose of his presence the second he backed off and instantly I craved his closeness. Standing straighter as I gained confidence while dealing with this man, I moved in his direction. When no response came from those amazing lips, I said, "Cat got yer tongue?"

Like a rattlesnake he struck out, grabbing by my arm, his fingers inclosing my wrist and with a firm tug he yanked me behind him. "Come on… Let yer daddy deal with this… How bout that…"

At the mention of daddy, I yanked against his firm grip and dug my heels into the dirt beneath my feet, bringing us both to a stop. "My daddy doesn't have anything t' do with this… I'm capable of making my own damn decisions…"

Instantly, he was in my face again, his words getting louder and louder with each one he spoke… "I'm pretty sure yer daddy wouldn't appreciate y' comin' on t' a perfect fuckin' stranger… How bout we go tell 'em, huh? Go tell yer daddy yer flirtin' and dancin' round in the damn woods all alone…"

I hated this… The way everyone just assumed I couldn't manage my own life because I was a bit younger. "I'm perfectly capable of living, you know… I can take care of myself… Don't need you or anyone else telling me what to do… Now if you don't let go of my arm, I won't be responsible for my actions…."

"Whatcha gonna do, huh?" His voice dropped, menace lacing his words as he eyes hardened. His gaze pierced into mine, and a shiver ran my length… "Think y' can take me…"

I cannot lie… The thought of smacking him across the face for questioning my independence had crossed my mind. The laced threat in his voice had me reconsidering however… My own anger seemed to fade instantly, and I shifted from one foot to the other… Out of no where I found myself saying, "You have the sexiest voice I have ever heard…"

_**Daryl**_

"Y' know, I knew ya was gonna be trouble the damn minute I turned 'round and saw them pretty big blue eyes starin' back at me like I was a piece of fuckin' meat," I said. I had to admit she'd rattled my cage quite a bit, and I found myself briefly admiring her grit. Not many people had the balls to stand up to me, and somehow this… woman… Little more then a girl really… Had bigger balls then most men.

Refusing to let her see how much she'd shaken me; I stood my ground turning her interest into something more scandalous then it really was. Yet, I really felt compelled to try to dissuade her of whatever notion she was concocting in that pretty head of hers. Somehow, she had a way of turning everything I had to say into something sexy, and quite honestly… It was starting to work.

Like for instance, when she'd mentioned me spanking her being a good time, I had this sudden image of bending her over my knee, but there was a lot less punishment involved. A lot less…

Now, when I had first yelled at her she'd looked scared to death… Somehow… I had to get her back to that. Couldn't really have her making all these sexual comments, causing me to think things I had no business thinking. If it kept going this way, I would start envisioning a lot more than bending her over my knee…

Her brows lifted as her gaze sought mine. "You think my eyes are pretty?"

Of course, she picked the one thing I hadn't meant to fucking say, and use it to stump me… I froze for a long minute regarding her. She was just unshakable… What the hell am I supposed to do now? For the first time in my life I was completely lost… I'm pretty sure if I gave her a swat on the ass for real, she would find a way to turn that back around on me to…

Maybe I needed to make myself crystal fucking clear… "Listen up, Beth… Let me make somethin' pretty fucking clear right now… I don't really know what the hell yer doin' but I ain't tryin' t'…"

My voice trailed off because instead of getting hurt, and backing up an inch or two, she only shifted closer… In a soft voice I could barely hear, she said, "You are very beautiful."

I completely lost all thought of what to say… No one… Ever… Had ever in my whole life had said I was beautiful… No one… Perhaps years ago… When my mama had been a live, maybe she'd said it… If so… It was so long I couldn't actually remember hearing the words come from her mouth.

"Huh?" I don't know where the dumb as response came from… Maybe… I kind of wanted to hear her say it again.

Out of nowhere I felt her fingers graze the side of my arm. At first it was a simple brush of the fingertips, and then there it was again… only a little harder this time… I looked down to see her sifting down my arm… Was it my imagination or was she petting me?

My voice came out a little gruffer then I had intended it… "What the hell y' doin'?"

Her lashes fluttered a bit as my gaze bore into hers, and I had this overpowering urge to touch the flesh of her cheek. I didn't though… But I felt my fingers twitch a little with the thought. I really needed to get away from this one… That was the only thing I could think as I jerked out of her reach.

"Get back t' the fuckin' house," I growled pointing to the darkened trail. "If I tell y' again I'll be talkin' t' yer daddy… See what he has t' say bout this…."

I stumbled on the magic words apparently because her nostrils flared with that statement, and she glared at me… Instead of giving me a piece of her mind though, she simply said, "Have a goodnight… Hopefully, I will see you in the morning."

As she stepped around me and headed up the darkened trail, I watched her for a long moment before turning to follow her from a distance. No way was I letting a girl-woman walk at night alone, but damn sure wasn't walking next to her… She was fucking dangerous, and I made it my personal mission to be long gone before she woke up in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Beth**_

Yeah so, he was gone by the time I got up the next morning. I really hadn't anticipated him cutting out so early… Hell, I was up by six, so he must have left very early. I heard the guy named Rick, I think, tell Maggie "Daryl" was like that… Liked to be on his own, and pretty much stayed to himself unless he was needed in any way. I had to say, I was so disappointed, but I pasted the best smile I could fake, and went about daily chores. I had even gone down and sat with the newcomers, took them some muffins mama had made, and went to the well and showed Dale where the water supply was.

I was just stepping out of the bedroom where Carl was staying. Daddy had asked me to change Carl's bandages, and of course, I had. I needed to take a shower and put some fresh clothes on. The Georgia heat left a film of sweat coating me and being covered in sweat just wasn't my thing.

"His wounds look good," I told Laurie as I made my way toward the stairs leading up to my room. "You can go back in and sit with him if you want. I will call you out for dinner when it's time."

I barely nodded as Laurie thanked me for my help, intent on getting upstairs and freshening up. If I hurried up in the shower and changed, maybe I would be out in time for Daryl to be back. Rushing into my room I collected a set of clothes and a fresh towel from the hallway linen closet, going to the bathroom located at the end of the hall, I grabbed the knob and pushed my way inside.

"Holy shit… Don'tcha knock in this damn place…"

I found myself face to face with a startled and very naked Daryl. He must have been just as shocked as I was, because he didn't even attempt to cover himself with the towel he held to his side. My jaw must have unhinged, because I could swear my chin touched the floor. And of course, I would have had to be blind not to appreciate the sight in front of me.

His body was perfectly muscled in the all the right places. His pecks were firm, and his abs lined, there was a light sprinkle of hair dusting his chest. The taunt skin covering his body was just the right amount of tan. Watching a little drip of water trail, it's way down his neck, I followed the drop to his chest. There were little droplets of water clinging to some of the strands near his puckered nipple and my mouth went dry. "Wow…"

I hadn't actually meant to say that aloud, but my brain wasn't exactly functioning properly at the moment. My gaze had just dipped below his waistline when he seemed to comeback to his senses, and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and tucking it in together.

"Y' finished…"

Even though his response was short there didn't seem to be very much attitude in it like there had been every other time he'd spoken to me. I swallowed trying to relieve the dryness claiming the moisture in my throat, my gaze shooting back to his face, and I instantly notice a very slight tip to the corner of his mouth. Apparently, there was a tad bit of amusement lurking beneath his normal hostility. Tipping my chin slightly, I sniffed, blinking rapidly fighting for something intelligent to say.

Was I finished?

That was a huge resounding no… I would never be finished looking at the most amazing body I had ever seen, and I had seen a lot of bodies. Considering the hell our current lives were nowadays I had come across the human form, and none of them matched Daryl. Without much thought, I heard myself mumbling, "I could look at you for days…"

There was a soft grunt from him in response, but he didn't say anything, his gaze watching me for a long moment. The world around us seemed to fade and the only thing that existed in that moment was Daryl and I. Biting my lip, I noticed that the distance between us was closing in. I'm pretty sure I was the one closing the gap, because Daryl still hadn't moved. Greedily my gaze roamed the skin in front of me, and all I could think was how much I wanted to lick his shoulder.

I know, sounds crazy right? Wanting to lick a person's skin… It was right up there with wanting to pet someone. But there it was… I wanted to lick this guy named Daryl and the impulse was so intriguing I found myself swaying toward him. I glanced up and a few strands of hair was dangling in his eyes, and this urge to push them back consumed me. His masculine scent mixed with the soap he'd used only seemed to draw me closer. This urge to moan battled my wits. It was like I could feel him surrounding me, and we weren't even touching.

Complete and utter madness… I had no idea where all this was coming from, but I found my hand lifting, and suddenly my fingers were lightly, barely really, touching his bicep. The slight drift of my fingers over his warm skin seemed to have an affect on him because I felt a quiver run through him.

I would have stayed like this for hours, letting my fingers skim the gooseflesh that raced down his arm, but he suddenly shifted out of my reach. My eyes flashed to his for an answer for his sudden withdrawal. His eyes watched me intently, and he chew the inside of his cheek. After a few moments, barely above a gruff whisper, he said, "Y' better go…"

_**Daryl**_

She didn't speak when I told her she should go. She simply stared back at me with this hungry look I'd never seen before. I had to admit the hypnotic look in her eyes had a way of captivating me. I had never seen that look on anyone before. Like she couldn't control her response to me, and I found myself entranced by the notion.

What would it be like to taste all that hunger? I had tasted lust before… Hell I had been a victim of lust before, but hunger? Never…

"Daryl," she murmured in question, her thick lashes blinking up at me.

It was the weirdest thing… I had this urge to pull her closer and close the bathroom door. Stupidity… Plain stupidity… The last thing I needed to do was get involved with a girl-woman… The daughter of our host…

My jaw clinched as the thought filtered through my mind. I wouldn't disrespect the guy giving us a place to stay by getting involved with his daughter. One by the way, that looked barely legal… Perhaps in the old days I would have just snatched up what I wanted, but now…

Now… I had a family… Yeah, we were a group of misfits, but they were my family… I would put my life on the line for anyone of them… Not that I would ever fucking admit that…

Even as I felt my body growing aroused by Beth, I steeled myself against this sensation burning through my gut. "Beth, y' gotta go…"

Pulling out of her reach, I turned my back to her, and grabbed up my clothes, completely forgetting the lash marks put there by dear old dad… "Oh my god."

Her gasp caught my attention, and the sound of the bathroom door closing spun me around on my heel… I was completely trapped.

Beth had stepped fully into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. There was no where to go, and I felt this panic spring to life… The last thing I wanted to do today or any other was to relive the brutality endured by my father. "Girl… Y' jus' don't listen…"

She completely ignored my statement, concern written all over her face, and I could swear a trace of pain was in her eyes. "Daryl, what happened?"

Like an enraged animal I sprung in front of her, effectively pinning her between myself and the sink. A growl erupted from within my chest, her eyes instantly widening in surprise, and her mouth fell open. Finally, she was quiet… "Look, princess, if I wanted t' talk 'bout, which I don't, I wouldn't be talkin' t' y'…"

A flash of hurt rushed through her face, and a feeling of remorse tickled my chest. This girl/woman inspired so many new feelings I had never experienced before… From amusement at the intrigued look she had for me, and this newest one, remorse. The very last thing I wanted to do was hurt her feelings. Yet the thought of telling her about the whippings my dad had inflicted on me, and seeing pity on her sweet face, was the very last thing I wanted to do.

Some of the fire went out of my stance, my head falling an inch or two. I couldn't even look at her anymore. I was such a dick.

I left at four this morning trying to avoid this ridiculous crush she had on me. I'd stayed gone as long as possible. I'd tried being a total asshole to her yesterday when she'd followed me into the woods, and that hadn't worked. I should just simply tell her this little infatuation she had on me was going to go nowhere… That I could not and would not let anything happen between us.

Then something totally unexpected happened. She lifted a hand, and she cupped my jaw. Her fingers brushed over the stubble on my chin, and when my eyes lifted to meet hers, she said, "I don't know what happened… But I'm sorry it did…"

Then out of nowhere, she leaned forward and brushed a kiss to my chin… Holy fuckin' shit… Now what?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Beth**_

Tenderness swept through me. When my lips grazed the stubble lining his chin, I totally anticipated him moving out of reach like he had every time I had touched him before. But he didn't move, hell he didn't even draw a breath. I was scared to glance up, more scared about what I would see in his eyes, then the monsters lurking behind every tree.

In this moment, if I saw rejection in his ocean blues, I swear, I would just die. A shuttering breath escaped my throat at the thought. There was only so much being told you were a child and didn't know what you wanted a person could take, and I was at my limit.

I needed this… Almost as much as he did… I could feel the battle he was going through. His body was a mass of quivering flesh, and I knew he was fighting the need to give into whatever was happening between us.

People would say it was impossible to know that you love someone in just a day in half… They said it took years to know if you loved someone… These days we didn't get years to love… We got moments… Fleeting moments to love someone… To show them that you loved them. To cherish the bond you felt with one another.

See what people didn't understand was we had to grab those rare moments with both hands and never let go. Tomorrow I could be bitten by a walker, and I would never know what it was like to love someone with my whole heart. I think that is the one thing I would regret the most if I was to die tomorrow. The ability to love someone with my whole heart. Kiss him… Touch him…

All we had was now… This moment… It was the only thing in the entire world that was certain. I could wake up tomorrow and everything would be entirely different then it is today. That thought is what made me risk my fragile heart… That singular thought made me lift up on my tiptoes and press a kiss to Daryl's chin.

I didn't get tomorrow to find love… I only had today… Now… I couldn't turn my back on now. It's all I had. Whether he shoved me out of the bathroom, or yelled to high heaven for my dad, I chose this moment to love him. No matter how much or how far he pushed me, I was determined to love him.

His breath rushed across my forehead as he finally exhaled. I felt the strands of my hair tickle my temple with the gush of air. Slowly, I withdrew my kiss from his chin, and my eyelids fluttered with hesitation before my eyes met his. His gaze was so intense… so intimidating… I almost couldn't hold the contact… I had never been in such a moment, and fear and excitement battled within me.

I knew if I broke the eye contact the moment would be entirely ruined. This spell that wound around us would evaporate… I might be young, but I knew this deep down inside myself.

"Beth… This is…" He started and stopped with a light tick pounding near his temple. I knew this connection wasn't lost on him. If I thought for one second, I was the only one feeling the intensity of the magic floating through this bathroom… Between this amazing man, and myself… I would end it… I wouldn't even look at him again. But it wasn't just me… He felt it too.

I could tell by the way he swallowed hard before he spoke again. "I… I'm… I'm not sure what's happenin' here… But…"

He stammered to a halt again, his gaze dropping to my lips, before shooting back to mine. He was thinking about kissing me… I could tell…

"We can't… Jus' it wouldn't…"

I knew what he was going to say… It wouldn't be right… Emotion gripped my chest, and I felt my nostrils flare at the harsh reality that he was about to withdraw again. Panic seized me… He couldn't end this… Not yet… Not before I could at least… Just once… "Why?"

I lifted my hand, swallowing tightly, I brushed the strands of hair dangling in his eyes to the side. We were making progress… He didn't reject my touch…. With that knowledge I felt compelled to continue, letting my fingertips drift down his temple, my nails lightly grazing his skin. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek as he continued to fight the pull, and he whispered, "It's jus' t' dangerous…"

The corner of my mouth lifted at his statement. "Really… This is dangerous… The entire world is dangerous… Losing our humanity in this chaotic existence is dangerous… That's what's dangerous… This… This feels like the only thing normal…"

_**Daryl**_

Everything was spiraling so out of control. I wasn't even sure how to put it right again. I listened intently to what she said. Hell, this girl… this woman… she made more sense in that exact moment then anything I had ever heard. The world was dangerous… Fighting our way outta Atlanta full of walkers was dangerous… Losing Sophia, and searching for her tirelessly was dangerous…

Yet pressing her into the sink at her back was far from normal… At least for me… Having someone apologize for the whippings I'd endured from my father when I was barely old enough to understand what the hell was going on was far from normal… Having a woman stare into my eyes like she was terrified I'd throw her right out of this bathroom wasn't normal… Having her fingers run down my face like she couldn't bear to not touch me… That wasn't my type of normal either…

"This… isn't exactly normal… Least not fer me…"

Silence fell in the bathroom as she studied me… I thought for finally I had managed to do what I'd been trying to do… I had finally managed to push her away… Suddenly, the loneliness crept into my soul, and threatened to choke me. Already I felt lost and the feeling squeezed my chest…

She took me by surprise when she smiled softly as she regarded me with those hypnotic eyes. Softly, she says, "But it could be…"

Just like that… Those few simple words had the ability to change everything.

She was right. This could be normal. Glancing up from across the room to see her soft smile as she looked back at me could be normal… Excepting her touch… Letting her petting fingers slide over my skin could be normal… All I had to do was let her…

The impulse to take her into my arms and pull her against me was so fucking strong. I had this intense need to lower my face to hers and graze her lips. I knew they would be soft… hell they looked softer then the petals of a rose…

Closing my eyes, I fought for control. My body was heating up… an arousal was pressing against the towel wrapped around my waist. I was one step away from taking everything she offered… everything her gaze promised…

I braced my hands against the sink as I held myself away from her… "We shouldn't…"

Despite her persistence, and my own crumbling control, I felt compelled to give it one final attempt to end this… Hell I wasn't sure anymore if I wanted to end this… But the man that I am… I had to…

"Why… Why shouldn't we? As I see it… We could all be dead tomorrow… This… this is what we have, Daryl. Right now… This moment… It could all be gone tomorrow…"

Her lips quivered as she spoke. I could see the vulnerability in her gaze, and I had this incredible need to ease her mind. Looking at her now, feeling this pressure squeezing my chest, needing something I had never needed before my final control slipped. A harsh breath rushed out of my lungs as my last string of control snapped.

My head dropped, her mouth an inch away from hers, giving her one last chance to withdraw if she wanted. When she didn't move away, I closed the remaining distance between us, letting my lips skim over hers. I pressed my mouth against her softly, and I felt a slight pressure as she returned the brief kiss… again I came forward letting my lips graze hers… testing her… tempting myself… I pressed another light kiss to her, and she gasped against my mouth which was totally my undoing. The slight parting of her mouth beneath mine was more than I could bear.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, and hand encircled her tiny waist as I pulled her fully against me… My mouth settled over hers, firmly pressing, my tongue coming out to taste her bottom lip. Her lips parted as she bravely met my tongue with her own. Her arms tightened around my neck, her body pressing into mine, and an animalistic growl erupted from my throat. Her nails bit into the back of my neck, pulling me closer, as the kiss consumed us.

I lightly bit into her bottom lip and pulled before licking the sting of my teeth away… I smiled when she returned the favor, my arms tightening around her, as the arousal beneath the towel became heavier…

Holy shit this girl… this woman… Damn…

I didn't want to let her go… I never wanted to let her go… Not now… Not in a few minutes when I would have to leave this bathroom and pretend my tongue hadn't been in the back of her throat. While I was willing to let this happen… While I had decided to accept this incredible woman as mine… I wasn't exactly ready for the entire world to know about it….

I sucked her tongue into my mouth, my hand cupping the back of her head, her teeth clicking with mine as our kiss consumed us and we just couldn't get close enough. Her hands were drifting over my shoulders, her fingers skimming my biceps and my pecks.

My lips left hers, letting them feather over her jaw to her delicate neck, just as my tongue came out to sample the flesh offered there was a light tap on the door…

_**I want to thank everyone for reading… I really hope you are enjoying this story and I would love to hear what you have to say… Please Review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Daryl**_

We'd barely managed to escape the bathroom without being caught. Beth had hurriedly stepped into the shower to hide behind the curtain, while I had opened the door a crack, finding Rick on the other side. After telling him I'd only be a few more minutes he'd left, and I shoved curtain back for Beth to step out of the shower. Dropping a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, she ducked out into the hall, and rushed to her room without detection. A relieved sigh left my lungs as I finished drying off and dressed quickly.

I had this sudden need to get out of the house… I needed to think and put things into perspective. Everything that happened in that bathroom less then a half an hour ago came crashing into me, and I was thoroughly blown away. Being out in the woods, on my own or running the streets with Meryl were the only things I really knew, and right now I need a taste of the familiar. I was currently on an overload of emotions.

Things had started to change for me when Rick came and joined the group. I had been used to relying only on myself, but Rick started including me in on the decision making for the group. I had never been reliable for someone else well-being before, and I found the trust the sheriff gave me invaluable. My opinion had never mattered to anyone. Yet somehow, here I was entrusted to keep this group… this family safe… These people had a way of making me feel like I was a part of something amazing. Before all this… I had only Meryl and while he was my brother and I loved him more than life… these people were starting to matter too… More than I would have ever guessed.

Now there was Beth… This bright, not taking no for an answer girl, with a smart fucking mouth and a no-nonsense attitude. She didn't even blink when I released my fury on her, always coming back with a smart-ass remark, and she was driving me crazy. That kiss in the bathroom… Jesus fucking Christ… It was the single best moment of my life… One that I found myself wanting to repeat.

My one hesitation was the age difference… and not just because of the numbers either. Beth was innocent, and clearly untainted by the fucked-up shithole the world had become. I was so far gone from that. My whole life was fucked up from the time of my conception. The shit I'd seen… The shit I'd endured… The girl would just cry for days.

Walking over to the barn close to the RV, I sat on a stack of hay, contemplating my next move. Normally when I was trying to sort shit out, I'd grab my bow and head out for a couple of days. Now, however, that concept just didn't have any type of appeal.

The things Beth had said… She was right. All we had was right now… There just wasn't any guarantees anymore. Tomorrow could be just a hopeful idea…

Glancing up around the camp we'd set up the day before I took in my surroundings. Shane was over helping Andrea clean her gun, and Dale was sitting atop the RV keeping watch, and Glenn was talking to Beth's sister. I didn't see Carol; she was probably tucked away somewhere worried sick over Sophia… That one had been a hard one… Losing a kid out in this sick demented existence… Rick and I had searched the forest tirelessly for any trace of the little girl, but she had just vanished. I hadn't given up hope of finding the little girl, just hope of actually finding her alive…

Rick came out of the house and headed in my direction as he spotted me. Lifting up from my spot on the hay bale, I met him halfway. "What's goin' on?"

"Shane and Otis are heading to some school to get meds… Carl's in pain, and we are running low on supply… I just can't leave right now… Ya know, in case."

I nodded in understanding. If someone I loved was sitting on potentially their death bed, wild horses couldn't drag me away. "Yeah, sure… There anything you want me to do."

"Hell, that buck you bagged this morning should keep us fed for some time… Just help Dale keep watch on the camp. Maybe tomorrow we will take a trip to some town and see what we can find. Be nice to look around and see what our surroundings really are out here."

"Couldn't hurt," I exclaimed, just as the screen door to the porch opened and Beth stepped out into the late afternoon. I couldn't help but notice that she looked around until she spotted me, and my chest tightened in response. I had never had such an overwhelming urge to go to another human being before, but somehow, I managed to stay an speak to Rick. "Later I might have a look around some more in the woods, make sure we are secure… Never know could be scavengers close by."

"If you want some help let me know… I could use a distraction."

"I will," I told him as he walked on. I seen him headed to speak to Glenn and Beth's sister before I let my gaze go back to where Beth linger on the porch. She looked a bit hesitant to approach me and a brief feeling of amusement passed through me. After openly pursuing me, now she was hesitant, the corner of my mouth lifting, my eye brow arching with silent question.

I would have left my perch on the bale to go to her but the sound of approaching footsteps kept me stationary. Breaking the eye contact from the only woman ever to capture my attention, I turned finding Andrea headed my way. I almost got up and shot into the barn before she made it to me, yet somehow, I managed to stay where I was.

I could feel the hot stare from Beth, my whole body seeming to catch fire while she watched intently as Andrea sidled up to me. I shifted slightly, keeping Andrea from getting to close, she was master at pressing her unwanted form against me. I wasn't a big fan of being touched, and so far, Beth was the only one that had managed to break through that barrier. Refusing to allow another person that privilege, I pinned her with a hard stare, my lips thinning as she came to a stop a little to close.

"I found some apple trees down in the south pasture, and I was wondering if you would come with me so I can pick some for the group."

Clearing my throat, I gnawed my cheek, Beth's hot gaze still on me. "Naw, spent most of the mornin' trackin' a deer… Feelin' a bit tired right now."

She bent close to my ear to keep anyone nearby from overhearing. "I'll rub your shoulders if you want… I'm sure you have plenty of aches and pains I can help out with."

For the first time in a long time a chuckle left my lips. "As temptin' as that is, I have things t' do. Sure, Dale can take ya t' the trees, if not maybe Shane. Neither of them do much, sure the have plenty of time t' collect apples."

"Whatever," she snapped, with a roll of her eyes, she stomped off.

I glanced back to the front porch, only to find Beth was gone…

_**Beth**_

I had never been a victim of the green-eyed monster. Watching the girl named Andrea cozy up to Daryl like she had an intimate relationship with him had jealousy chewing at my insides. It was crazy… I just wanted to fly off the porch and rip her hair right out of her head.

Why was it crazy? Because I had never wanted to hurt another person… Ever. I just wasn't that person. I didn't hurt people. Anyone for any reason.

That's why I couldn't stand there and watch… Seeing Daryl chuckle at something she said was the final straw, and I had to get away. I just couldn't stand there while another woman came onto my guy… Yet I couldn't just run over there like a lunatic and yell at her.

Feeling like someone punched me in the gut, I quietly wandered back into the house. It was getting close to supper time and I should help mama cook and serve the meal. Plus, I would be getting to hold one of the knives and cut something. I'm not sure why cutting something sounded so good right now, but it sure the fuck did.

"Hey mama," I said walking into the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"You know I could… Have all these extra people to feed. Least that boy helped out by sacking the buck this morning. Still have to cook the damn thing."

Mama looked pretty tired from doing all the house chores. She was right with all these extra people about; she had been saddled with a lot of extra cooking and cleaning. Guilt tickled my chest and I instantly felt bad. I should have been helping out a lot more instead of mooning over Daryl like a lovesick calf. Seeing the stress my mother seemed to be under, I laid a soft hand on her forearm…

"Mama, why don't you go take a nap and leave the cooking to me tonight. I'll even make an apple pie."

"You sure, Beth?"

A light lit her eyes and she smiled at me. "Absolutely… Go take a nap."

"Just make sure not to overcook that venison… The meat gets tough, but if you undercook…"

"Go, mama," I smiled taking the meat from the fridge. "I know how to cook… Been helping since I was five."

"Thanks, Bethy," she replied before heading out of the kitchen.

Taking the slab of meat to the counter I grabbed the sharpest knife we had. While Daryl had shot the deer, he hadn't separated the meat, and I needed to cut about fifteen steaks or so. This particular cut should be able to feed at least twenty people, but it would only take half an hour to cut it up. I grabbed a cutting board from the cabinet and set up everything I would need. I had just cut the first steak when I heard someone coming down the hall. To keep from cutting myself I kept my concentration on the venison.

"Supper will be ready in an hour," I said without looking up. I was just starting the second cut when a gruff voice filled the kitchen coming from only a foot away. I jerked up to find Daryl standing there, looking back at me, the guarded expression a lot lighter in his eyes then had been a day ago.

"Been lookin' fer y'."

I felt the blush taint my cheeks at his admission. Never in a million years would I have ever thought Daryl would actually come looking for me. A flash of him talking with that girl entered my mind and my jaw clenched. The green-eyed monster reared its ugly head again, and I turned my attention back to the meat in front of me.

"You were pretty busy the last time I saw you…"

I could feel his body heat surround me as he moved closer, his back leaning against the counter, only inches away. His voice was low next to my ear. "Jealous, princess?"

There was amusement in his voice, and it had a way of sparking my irritation. I didn't find anything funny about the gnawing going on inside my chest. "Of course not… As you can see, I have to help with supper…"

He laid a light hand on the arm holding the knife to get my attention. Slowly I brought my eyes up to meet his. Taking in his intense gaze I felt the jealousy gradually evaporate. I'm not sure why, but there was something in the way that he looked at me that told me I had nothing to worry about.

"Y' don't have nothing t' worry 'bout, princess," he said, shifting a little closer until his arm brushed mine. Shivers ran through me at the point of contact all the way to my toes. "Got eyes fer only one girl…"

I don't know why, but I believed him. All of the jealousy that had filled me melted away, until a small smile took its place. "Ok, Daryl…"

We stood, there eyes locked, and the bond I had felt growing in the bathroom this afternoon seemed renewed. He surprised me further when he took the knife from my hand, saying, "Move over before y' hack this steak all to hell."

I might have taken offense to that but the tone in his voice was teasing. A gush of warmth entered me, and it was something so special…. "And what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Snap them green beans over there on the other counter," he stated simply, as he lightly pushed me from the spot in front of the venison. "But do it over here… Kind'a like ya…"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Beth**_

Daryl and I prepared the entire meal together. He cut the meat and gather several different types of spices to season the meat, saying, "I can cook one hell of a steak, princess… Meryl was always ridden me, sayin' was a sissy cookin' but his ass would'a starved otherwise."

"Who's Meryl?" I asked as I peeled apple and sliced apples for the pie. "Was he with the group?"

"Meryl's my brother," he answered, and he stopped seasoning the meat long enough to shoot me a glance before he continued, "He was with the group, but lost him in Atlanta… By the time we got back he was gone… Cut his own hand off t' get outta where he was chained."

"Why was he chained?" I wanted to know… How the hell does someone get chained? I couldn't imagine having to cut my own hand off to get free. Just the thought sent a chill down my spine.

He just shook his head, saying, "Shit jus' happens… 'specially now… Most of it's bad…"

His eyes lifted as he met mine. "Sometimes it's not."

That statement stopped me as I mixed a filling for the apple pie. The wrestling about the house reminded me that we weren't alone, but I wanted so bad to just lean over and give him a kiss. It was about this time I realized I never wanted to be away from this man… Where ever he was; was exactly where I wanted to be. It didn't matter where or why… I just couldn't imagine being without him.

Finally, I was able to release the hold his gaze had on mine as we continued to prepare the meal. We made idle chit-chat as we worked. The whole time was pretty surreal really… I had never felt so comfortable and wanted… If you'd asked me hours ago, if I had ever thought this would happen, it would have been a big fat no… yet here we were. And there was no place else I would have wanted to be.

We were just getting ready to call the others in for supper when Daryl's hand on my side stopped me. "Ever sleep under the stars before, princess?"

Taken aback by the question, my brow drew together, as I shook my head, "Been campin' but usually in a cabin… Why?"

"Got'a sleepin' bag?" he wanted to know.

Understanding dawned as I nodded, "Are you asking me to sleep under the stars, Daryl?"

"Yeah, think y' might be able to come down to the camp and stay with the group tonight? Tomorrow me and Rick's goin' t' town… Could look fer some marshmallows or somethin'…"

There was no way I would turn down an invitation from this man, and if I had to fight dragons to be with him I would. There was no way daddy was going to let me out of this house without a fight, and I was prepared for that. No matter what though, I was staying down at the camp with the group tonight. It was time my family saw me as a woman, and not a baby. "I don't need any marshmallows to camp out with you… But if you come across some twinkies then we are talking…"

"Y' know, how hard fuckin' twinkies are gonna be t' find, girl?" He chuckled, saying, "Could barely find the damn things before the world went t' shit…"

"Hey, I'm just telling you the quickest way to my heart," I laughed, and I spotted a twinkle light his eyes.

"So now I need fuckin' twinkies fer yer heart, huh?" he asked his head dipping closer to mine.

He might have kissed me if voices drawing closer hadn't interfered and silently, I cursed the intruders. I would have been content for Daryl and me to be the only ones in this house, hell this farm for at least the day.

As it was, Daddy and Rick were heading our way, their voice getting louder as they made their way to the kitchen. We had taken several steps apart before they actually came into view. Even though I was deeply disappointed about the interruption, I smiled, saying, "You guys are right on time supper is finished… Daryl and I made a feast fit for a king… There is venison steak, roasted potatoes and corn, green beans, and biscuits. Even made an apple pie for dessert."

"It smells great, Beth," Rick said before looking over at Daryl. The corner of his lips lifted as he studied the man next to me. "Never would have thought to see you cook, Daryl…  
Should I be worried about eating that steak?"

"Be the best damn steak y' ever put in yer mouth," Daryl replied, taking the plate of cooked meat to the dining room. "Think since I cooked y' might do the dishes. Me and Beth's gonna go down and set up her sleepin' bag at the camp."

"Beth, that's not a good idea," daddy chimed in as I would have passed with the potatoes and corn. "Your mother might need your help…"

"I can help mama in the morning, daddy," I told him with defiant lift to my chin. "Think maybe they might need my help down in the camp. When he opened his mouth to speak again, I said, "Everything will be fine, daddy… Daryl and Rick will be there to watch the camp… Plus, I think Maggie will be down there too…"

"I just don't think that's a good idea," Daddy said again with a pointed stare.

Refusing to back down, I looked him square in the eye. "I wasn't asking… It ain't going to hurt anything if I sleep at the camp tonight."

While I hated having to speak to my father that way, I was determined to assert myself in this world, and it was about time for him to see me as a woman with her own mind. Today was as good a day as any for that. I never seen my father looked as pissed as he did now, but my defiance had its desired effect, and while his eyes were wide, his mouth snapped shut.

Rick didn't speak, he just silently observed the situation with a couple of questioning looks going between him and Daryl. With tension hanging in the air, he finally turned away, saying, "I will call everyone to eat."

_**Daryl**_

I hadn't meant to start problems between Beth and her family but thinking of her being away from me for a length of time was bothersome. I wanted her close to me, always… Sounded fucking crazy, I know… The guy who thrived on only his own presence for company, wanting anyone around, seemed fucking nuts to me too. Yet there it was… I wanted her at my side.

Cooking dinner with her this evening had been the most intimate time I had ever shared with anyone. I wasn't ready to say goodnight to that… Not for a minute… Definitely not for an entire night…

While everyone ate and complimented the food, I found I couldn't stop looking at her, and I didn't really give a shit who noticed. And I was pretty sure people noticed too. I felt several eyes dart in my direction, but I still didn't care. Even when her cheeks turned pink, and the dimple near her mouth appeared as she fought the urge to smile, I couldn't look away.

Once the meal was over, Beth wasted no time collecting her sleeping bag and a pillow from her bed. Quietly, we made our way to the camp and I lead her to a spot behind the RV, where my own sleeping bag was setup. Together we spread out her bag, and laid out her pillow, before sitting together up against the warm metal of the motorhome.

The sun was dipping low on the horizon as I turned towards Beth. "Don't want t' cause issues with yer family, princess… This… Whatever is happin' between us, is bound t' cause some problems… Y' know that right…"

She nodded as she acknowledged what I said, but she didn't seem bothered by the idea. Instead of withdrawing because of the notion, she inched closer to me, until her light form was pressed against my side. There was absolutely no hesitation as she took my hand, twining her fingers with mine, and a simple smile pulled at her lips, as she said, "The way I see it, is I have about five people trying to live my life… Why should I let someone else decide what is right for me? I might be young, but I'm not ignorant… Like I said we could die tomorrow, and I'm not letting what someone else think determine how I live… I'm of age, I get to decide what is good for me, and you are what is good for me."

Tightening my grip on her fingers, I digested what she said. "How can y' be so sure? We jus' met…"

"Are we having this discussion again?" she asked, shrugging. "I honestly don't know how I can be certain… I just am… When I look at you… All these… These… feelings just take me over… I couldn't control it if I wanted to… It kind'a feels like magic, right in the middle of hell…"

"I jus' want y' t' be sure," I started, but she didn't let me finish. Her hand coming up to cup my cheek. I liked the way she did that… The way she made touching me seem so natural, and maybe to a woman like her, it was natural. Her thumb skimmed my jaw before caressing the underside of my bottom lip. "How do y' do that?"

"Do what?"

Her brow pulled together as she contemplated my meaning, yet her pupils were dilating as she stared at my mouth. I knew she wanted to kiss me, she had the same look on her face she had in the bathroom, right before I'd given into the urge. Before she made all thought flee my brain completely, I found myself saying, "Forget what the fuck I'm talkin' about…"

"I'm special like that, I guess," she chuckled.

"Suppose y' are." I leaned over into her, finally giving in to the impulse to kiss her.

My lips grazed the tip of her nose before trailing a path down her cheeks to her lips. Her tongue came out to moisten them, and when my mouth covered hers, the taste of her was so compelling. A couple of light kisses turned into deeper ones. Eagerly, I let my mouth cover hers, her lips parting as she invited me in. Savoring her taste, my tongue swept into her mouth intent on exploring her, yet I groaned with need as she tangled her tongue with mine. Wanting her closer to me, my arms encircled her tiny waist, and drew her into my lap.

As I sat there holding and kissing her, I forgot about all the reasons I shouldn't be… She felt good… Right, actually, in my arms, and I didn't want to let her go. So, for the first time in my miserable life, I held tight to something I felt was good for me…

I went through most of my life thinking I wasn't good enough… Good enough to have a family… Good enough to be loved… Good enough to want this sweeter side of life that I was only now getting a taste of… Yet now that I had felt this… this overwhelming need for this girl, I seemed to be addicted…

Most of everyone was settle down for the night. Dale was sitting on top of the RV and around midnight, he'd come down to get me for the next watch. From his perch, unless he was staring directly down at us, he couldn't see my bedding from where he sat. Laurie and Rick were still at the main house, Otis and Shane had went to the school, and I wasn't really sure where the fuck Andrea was… or Maggie, Beth's sister or Glenn, and at this particular moment I didn't really care.

All I knew was I had this delicious woman in my arms, and I didn't want to let her go… So, I didn't… For the first time in my life, I held onto what I wanted with both hands, and nothing was going to change that. Somehow, someway we would make the others understand, because I was pretty sure, it was going to take some persuasion to get them to. But at this precise moment none of that mattered, all that mattered was the way she encircled my neck with her arms and held on tight.


End file.
